stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigel
Full Name: '''Rigel (600 series Salvage bot) '''Nickname: Botbro, Scrap Royalty Age: no older than 12 Height: 6'10" Weight: ~200lbs Faction: Roller Banditos Gender: None Backstory: Originally designed a few years after V-day was a series of robots intended to clean up the resulting destruction. Their primary purposes were that of salvaging valuable materials, intact items, and to sort anything worth recycling - there was fear amongst some people that resources might be cut off after the Step project completely fell apart. So resource management seemed a good idea. Whoever designed the Rigel 600 series did so working under the theory that they would not develop vibe abilities - and thus, actually do their job. This idea was rooted in the still-current understanding that vibe interacts harmonically with a person's natural biorhythm - being non-living, robots wouldn't have anything for that to interact with. They were wrong. Maybe it affects robots differently, maybe it's anything resembling intelligence that can be affected - maybe it was a mistake to give the series microphones to hear anything. Yeah, that last one was probably a bad idea given the vibe is just subsonic sound. Or something. So since then, Rigel's been pretty chill. The cold lets it run with all this new weirdness without overheating (let's just say other bots in the Rigel 600 series with non-cold vibes had a bit of a ...xbox design flaw on their greedy hands). The vibe may or may not have done some damage to this bot's brains, but it still remembers its' original function. More or less. Technically. The taking and sorting things part anyway. It has a preference for things containing metals and intact items. People don't generally take to that well. In fact, the Funk mafia took in Rigel years ago - who wouldn't want a vibe-skilled robot on their team? With a little direction, that could be quite dangerous to your enemies. Until things started going missing. As soon as its' purple paint was prime and dry, people got pissed. Rigel wound up bein' expelled from the faction, and was buried under a massive scrap heap. Massive. It took several years getting out again running on the lowest power settings it could figure out. And occasionally sticking garbage in it's auxiliary fuel tank. That was a slow life. Rigel was not present for the dance wars of '99. Rigel hasn't had much interaction with people due to being out of the loop after its' initial mafia contact. Having gotten out, it sorted the trash for some time before getting successively lead away by new things, building up a nice collection of items by the time the roller banditos crossed paths with it. It's stuck with them ever since. Personality: Kind of like a burnt out stoner surfer but better cus who's ever heard of a robot surfer? That's jammin. Rigel is a space case who loves it shiny things and tryin to make sense o' the people what make shiny things. Valuables. USefuls. Collectibles, takeables, scrap, salvage, silver n' stuff, you name it, Rigel will sort it an take it and make it neat. Of course if you don't like your shit stolen you shouldn't leave it all around see? Rigel ain't klepto in its' own mind, but doin a job. Don't bother tryin' to explain how that makes sense. Rigel has little concept of ownership. From what it's gathered up so far (in ideas yo, not stuff this time), people have a sorting mode where stuff they... people sort things into places where they go to recharge. It's not organized like Rigel thinks makes more sense, but it's trying to sort things so they 'go with' people. People seem to like stuff going with them!! But only some stuff. S'weird. Banditos like to move stuff from people, they understand this shit better. In spite of this massive confusion, Rigel thinks people are great. It occasionally showcases a lot of personal philosophy concerning concepts of beauty and uniqueness, though it's ability to express these ideas gracefully is rather underdeveloped. S'just. Even if you got, two people. With like, the SAME VIBE? They're still different. An'... not bein predictable, it's. Iunno, like bein' surprised I guess. But not in a bad way. Rigel likes surprises when it sees new things. Dance Style / Vibe Power: Liquiding, jamskating, and anything that ain't clunky like some kinda ontdated printer yo. Rigel be a smooth bot, fluidlike and floaty. Rigel's vibe is a vibe of cold, it takes the heat outta the air and doesn't know where that heat goes. But it can put the heat back if things get too frosty for a party. Too bad it can't put the heat it takes outta one spot into another, then it could totes do wicked sick beach barbecues. Rigel can move cold stuff it makes around a bit, snow shovellin' is good creds. Rigel runs better when cold, like gettin a brain boost. Likes makin ice and snow, Bit taught it little snowflakes. It's favourite trick so far is coverin everything in giant frost sparkles, cuz. Cuz sparkes are great. Miscellaneous: Has an emergency fuel hatch on the top of its' head. Bit pours tasty alcohol shots in there, but Rigel will run on just about anything that's tossed in. Rigel's chest used to act as storage space, but is now occupied by a speaker set. Rigel has collected a number of songs it can play on command alongside anything it's heard (and therefor recorded). Only has nine fingers! It lost its' original arm back in its' pre-vibe sorting days, and patched it up with some older model's arm. The arm has lotsa room for hidin doodads and trinkets, s'pretty sweet. And some usb/midi ports. Doublesweet. Rigel likes the Banditos for lyfe cause they don't get mad for takin stuff they just take it back. S'cool, LIKE THEY UNDERSTAND RIGEL. It used to take things from its' fellow 600 series bots back and forth like this until everything was sorted just right. So it's nice. Last thing it 'recovered' before the FM really gave up on it was one of the gravity-defying discoballs at the Mothership. Rigel's eyes glow its' vibe colour. Originally they were a dim LED white. Category:Roller Banditos Category:Characters